


214782

by kira_sky



Series: Agnus Dei [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Я - настоящий монстр. Так я отвечаю на вопрос "Кто ты?". И люди мне верят. Особенно, если после этой фразы улыбнуться. Да-да. Эрик Леншерр – обладатель самой пугающей улыбки на свете.





	214782

«Я — настоящий монстр. Так я отвечаю на вопрос «Кто ты?». И люди мне верят. Особенно, если после этой фразы улыбнуться. Да-да. Эрик Леншерр — обладатель самой пугающей улыбки на свете. Это даже на улыбку-то не похоже. Скорее, на гримасу сумасшедшего. Как я стал монстром? Хороший вопрос. Я бы хотел ответить, что стал им в тот самый момент, когда Шоу выстрелил в мою мать. В тот самый момент, когда я с абсолютной, безапелляционной уверенностью осознал, что однажды убью его. Но это неправда. Я был монстром задолго до этого. Как еще объяснить тот факт, что я с легкостью сплющил головы двух рядовых офицеров, что я в клочья разметал лабораторию, как пластилин сминая металл своей силой, но не убил самого Шоу? Как объяснить тот факт, что между любимой матерью и безумным доктором-нацистом, безжалостно подвергающим еврейского мальчика пыткам, я выбрал последнего? Ответ на этот вопрос настолько же прост, насколько и ужасен. Я понимал, что Шоу мне еще пригодится. Понимал, что он единственный, кто может помочь мне понять свою силу, научиться управлять ею, усилить ее. И ради этого я был готов на любые жертвы. Именно эта готовность на все ради своей цели и делает из человека монстра.  


А целей у меня было несколько. Первой, ради которой я предал собственную мать, было развить свою силу. Когда я понял, что достиг удовлетворительных результатов, то появилась следующая — сбежать от Шоу. Я не мог больше оставаться рядом с ним, если хотел убить его. Не потому, что начал испытывать к нему какие-то чувства, нет. Но чем дольше длилось наше с ним общение, тем больше он узнавал меня — мои повадки и привычки, мои возможности, — и тем сложнее мне было бы подобраться к нему. Шоу не был глуп. Он понимал, что нельзя бесконечно ломать мальчика со сверхъестественными способностями и оставаться безнаказанным. Я думаю, он догадывался, что я хочу убить его. Видел это в моих глазах. И он позаботился о том, чтобы защитить себя от меня.  


Сбежать от него оказалось относительно просто — намного проще, чем потом снова его выследить. Во время побега я убил пять человек — тогда я еще считал их, — а вот достижение следующей цели забрало куда больше жизней. Убивая, я не чувствовал жалости — все эти люди были маньяками, садистами и убийцами. Нацистами. На их руках была кровь моего народа, на моих руках — их кровь. Они это заслужили, и я знал, что поступаю правильно. Их смерть приносила мне... пожалуй, удовлетворение. Но, самое главное, она служила моей цели — я все ближе подбирался к Шоу.  


Я уже почти чувствовал его неровное дыхание впереди, и темная, неистовая радость мести бурлила во мне, подстегивая бежать быстрее. Еще совсем немного, и я получу то, к чему стремился двадцать лет. Серебряная рейхсмарка жгла мне пальцы, жгла кожу бедра даже через ткань брюк. И это было правильно. Все, что я делал, было правильно. Но в ту ночь, когда я наконец нашел его, что-то пошло не так...»

  


Эрик покрепче перехватывает рукоять ножа. Сейчас все это закончится.  


— Герр Доктор.  


— Это же малыш Эрик Леншерр.  


«Спустя столько лет снова увидеть его было труднее, чем я думал. Клаус Шмидт. Мой создатель, мой наставник. Мой мучитель, убийца моей матери. Мой худший ночной кошмар. Больших усилий стоило сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и продолжить приближаться к нему, ступая мокрыми босыми ногами по деревянной палубе, стараясь не поскользнуться. Себастьян Шоу. Моя цель».  


— Это убийца!  


«В тот момент я не понял, что произошло. Виски прострелило адской болью, колени подкосились, и нахлынули воспоминания — все те пытки, которые я пережил по воле Шоу в концлагере, в его секретной лаборатории. Боль, страх, беспомощность. Я был уверен, что больше никогда в жизни не буду чувствовать себя таким беспомощным. Что больше никогда в жизни не почувствую всего этого. Но блондинка, которую я поначалу даже не заметил, полностью сконцентрировавшись на Шоу, заставила меня снова пережить все это. Быстро, больно, унизительно. Реальность ускользала от меня. Нужно было сосредоточиться. Это всего лишь воспоминания, Эрик. Это все в прошлом. Ты уже пережил это тогда, выдержишь и сейчас».  


Эрик отточенным движением бросает нож, но блондинка, которая копалась у него в голове, вдруг покрывается стеклом и перехватывает смертоносный металл прямо за лезвие. А затем резким, точным движением выбрасывает Эрика за борт, в прохладную ночную воду залива.  


Как она это сделала? Кто она? Эрик отбрасывает эти мысли. Он подумает об этом позже. Сначала — цель. Шоу все еще жив. Эрик не намерен сдаваться. Он ждал этого слишком долго. Тяжелые якоря взмывают в воздух, как воздушные змеи. Эрик почти не чувствует их веса. Он чувствует ярость, ненависть, желание убивать. Он чувствует, как под натиском металла крошатся тонкие деревянные перегородки кают. Яхта с треском рассыпается на щепки, но Эрик не чувствует, что его цель достигнута. А когда в толще воды начинает движение что-то большое и металлическое, он понимает, что не ошибся. Шоу пытается сбежать на подводной лодке. Но у него это не получится. Он сам загнал себя в ловушку. Металлическую ловушку.  


Эрик изо всех сил хватается за подводную лодку, и мощь моторов неотвратимо тащит его за собой — все ниже и ниже, глубже под воду.  


«И не надейся, герр Доктор».  


Эрик напрягает каждый нерв в своем теле. Блондинка, сама того не понимая, помогла ему, заставив пережить именно _те_ воспоминания. Эрик еще раз прокручивает их в голове, чтобы гнев его достиг своего пика. Это увеличивает его силу. Благодаря Шоу он это знает. Эрик чувствует всю подводную лодку — от начала и до конца. В его воспоминаниях Шоу держит пистолет и считает до трех.  


— Раз.  


Монета не двигается. Блестит мертвой чешуйкой на деревянной столешнице. Подводная лодка продолжает мерно и неумолимо ввинчиваться в толщу воды.  


— Два.  


Эрик старается, тянет руки, мышцы горят, кровь приливает к лицу.  


— Все хорошо, — твердит сзади голос матери. — Эрик, все хорошо.  


Эрик знает, что это неправда. Он знает, что нужно сконцентрироваться на монете, а не на голосе. Голос успокаивает его, а ему нужно наоборот как следует разозлиться, чтобы холодный безразличный металл подчинился его воле. Но голос не унимается:  


— Нельзя. Ты утонешь. Ты должен отцепиться. Я знаю, что это значит для тебя, но ты погибнешь.  


Какие-то глупости. Голос отвлекает его от ощущения металла, отвлекает от воспоминаний. Бессмысленные слова складываются в предложение, когда он слышит свое имя:  


— Эрик, прошу, успокой свой мозг.  


Эрик понимает, что кто-то сзади обхватывает его руками. Еще он понимает, что давно не дышал. Очень давно не дышал. Желание вдохнуть становится тем, что окончательно отвлекает его от подводной лодки, от воспоминаний, от Шоу и притупляет его клокочущую ярость. Он поддается рукам, которые тащат его к поверхности.  


Свежий ночной воздух врывается в его легкие — настолько же больно, насколько приятно. Он почти сладкий на вкус. Но вместе с ним на Эрика наваливается понимание — он упустил Шоу. И ярость разгорается с новой силой, изменив объект, на который она направлена. Эрик отчаянно вырывается из все еще удерживающих его рук.  


— Отстань! Отстань от меня!  


Он еще может успеть. Подлодка недалеко ушла. Ее движущаяся тяжесть в нескольких десятках метров под водой отдается покалыванием в кончиках его пальцев, как будто натягиваются невидимые нити.  


— Хватит. Дыши. Мы здесь! — кричит кому-то наверху парень. Темноту прорезают желтые лучи прожекторов, заставляя черную поверхность воды отзываться глянцевыми бликами.  


— Кто ты?  


— Я Чарльз Ксавьер.  


«А я — настоящий монстр», — хочет по привычке ответить Эрик, но вдруг понимает, что должен спросить кое-что. Кое-что _очень_ важное.  


— Я тебя слышал. Как ты это сделал?  


Он слышал голос этого Чарльза под водой. Даже не так, он слышал его у себя в голове.  


— У тебя свои трюки, а у меня свои. Просто успокой свой мозг!  


Чарльз, похоже, злится, но Эрику нет до этого дела. Он рвано дышит, барахтаясь в воде и пытаясь осознать то, что только что понял. Это слишком невероятно, и Эрик говорит то, что занимает все его мысли, не в силах удержать себя:  


— Я думал, я один такой.  


— Ты не один такой, — Чарльз улыбается одними краешками губ. — Эрик, ты не один.  


Они поднимаются на береговой катер, Чарльз оборачивается, чтобы подать Эрику руку, но он не принимает ее. Его мысли мечутся между досадой на то, что Шоу сбежал, злостью на Чарльза за то, что помешал ему, и удивлением. Он действительно всегда считал, что только ему не повезло родиться не таким как все. Что он один обладает необъяснимой силой, пугающей людей и делающей его монстром в их глазах. И спустя столько лет узнать, что есть другие — это сбивает с толку. Это все меняет. Та блондинка на корабле, теперь этот Чарльз... Эрику столько всего нужно обдумать, столько всего пересмотреть в своей жизни. Но реальность не дает ему ни секунды передышки.  


— Господа, это Эрик Леншерр, — говорит невыносимо болтливый Чарльз. Эрик морщится от собственной фамилии и понимает, что крупно встрял. Потому что перед ним, без всякого сомнения, агенты ЦРУ. Неужели он столько времени удачно скрывался от всех служб безопасности, чтобы, почти настигнув свою цель, так глупо нарваться на них? Не хватает блюдца с голубой каймой. Эрик краем глаза оценивает возможные пути отступления и пытается найти в памяти момент, когда все пошло не так, но девушка в бежевом плаще протягивает ему руку:  


— Мойра Мактаггерт. Эрик, вы тоже мутант? — пряди ее каштановых волос выбиваются из хвоста и расчерчивают лицо на несколько отдельных частей. Губы улыбаются, но глаза смотрят напряженно, с недоверием.  


— Нам нужно переодеться, — отвечает вместо него Чарльз, вода стекает с него на палубу, впрочем, как и с самого Эрика. — Пойдем вниз, думаю, там мы сможем найти что-нибудь.

  


С этого момента для Эрика все стало гораздо, гораздо сложнее. Исчез тот простой мир, в котором был Эрик с его способностями, остальные люди, которые боялись его, и Шоу, которого нужно было убить. Ему на смену пришло то, что Эрик не мог назвать никак иначе, чем хаосом. Были другие мутанты. Много других мутантов, с множеством разных способностей. Были люди, которые знали об их существовании и не боялись их. Были мутанты, которые хотели развязать войну. Были люди, которые им помогали. Были люди, которые хотели предотвратить войну и мутанты, которые им помогали. Эрик пытался уместить все это в голове, пока Чарльз пил горячий чай из термоса и рассказывал, завернувшись в одеяло и дрожа от холода в мокрой одежде (естественно, они не нашли на маленьком катере двух комплектов сухой одежды). Эрик машинально протянул ему свое покрывало — его водолазный костюм прекрасно отводил влагу, мерзли только босые ступни, но это было не то, что его волновало в данный момент. В этом новом сложном мире ему предстояло выбрать ту сторону, которая будет ему более полезной.  


— ЦРУ достаточно давно пытается поймать Шоу. Но без нашей помощи им сложно будет сделать это. Так что, Эрик, поможешь нам поймать его?  


Эрик улыбнулся, и Чарльз поперхнулся чаем.  


* * *

  


«Мутантский отдел ЦРУ» — звучало смешно и жалко. Эрик сразу понял, что задержится тут только на то время, которое понадобится, чтобы добыть информацию. Уже к ночи он нашел досье на Себастьяна Шоу. Засунув толстую папку в чемодан и не встретив никого в полуосвещенных коридорах, Эрик вышел на улицу и уже начал продумывать следующий план, когда его окликнул Чарльз. Чертов телепат снова копался у него в голове, хотя утверждал, что делает это без предупреждения только в экстренных случаях. Он не чувствовал его присутствия в своих мыслях, но и не знал — должен ли. Было неясно, ограничиваются ли способности Чарльза только чтением мыслей, но Эрик решил не спрашивать напрямую. Чарльз бы, конечно, ответил — его болтливость и наивность все больше раздражали Эрика. Но, учитывая то, что он в любой момент мог узнать, о чем думает Эрик, разговоры с ним переходили на совершенно другой уровень сложности, и Эрик осторожничал. Он наблюдал за Чарльзом, пытаясь понять его. А Чарльз, казалось, так же наблюдал за ним в ответ — слишком часто Эрик натыкался на его внимательный взгляд. Был ли Чарльз Ксавьер на самом деле так прост, как хотел казаться? Эрик не мог дать ответа на этот вопрос.  


— Да что ты знаешь обо мне?  


— Я знаю все.  


Сильное заявление. Эрик пытался понять, блефует он или нет. Если бы Чарльз знал о нем все, то должен был сразу же сдать его ЦРУ как убийцу, на чьих руках кровь сотен жертв. Или это была угроза?  


— Тогда прочь из моей головы.  


— Прости, Эрик, но я видел, что Шоу сделал с тобой. Я чувствовал твои страдания. Я хочу помочь.  


Что-то внутри натянулось. Эрик обернулся и посмотрел Чарльзу в глаза, ища подвох. Никто не хотел ему помочь до этого. Только если это могло быть выгодно. Чарльзу могло быть выгодно, чтобы Эрик остался? Его помощь в поимке Шоу им бы не помешала. Он мог преследовать и свои личные мотивы, которые Эрик не мог пока что разгадать. Но зачем ему было спасать его вчера? Если Чарльз действительно чувствовал его страдания, то мог просто жалеть его. Эрик не нуждался в жалости. Как и в помощи.  


Чарльз ушел, позволив Эрику самому решать, остаться или нет. Хитрая уловка. Чарльз определенно был хорошим манипулятором. Вариант того, что все его слова были искренними, Эрик старался не рассматривать. Это все усложняло. Это говорило о том, что Чарльз действительно хотел помочь. О том, что ему было _не все равно_.  


Эрик долго стоял на улице, разглядывая далекие звезды на ночном небе. Умом он понимал, что должен уйти. Он привык работать в одиночку, и у него это хорошо получалось — ведь он почти добрался до Шоу. Теперь, с новыми знаниями, он сможет подготовиться лучше. Ему не нужны помощники, они будут только мешать и путаться под ногами. Но каждый раз, когда он был готов сделать шаг к воротам, внутри словно что-то натягивалось. Что-то удерживало его на месте. Что-то, что Эрик не мог объяснить и понять, но точно знал, что если сейчас уйдет, то оно порвется, исчезнет навсегда. Эрик закрыл глаза и удобней перехватил пластиковую ручку портфеля. Возможно, ему стоит хотя бы взглянуть, что может предложить ЦРУ. Еще интересней было узнать, что может предложить Чарльз. Что значила его фраза о том, что он может удержать Эрика? В конце концов, уйти он может в любой момент.  


Эрик вздохнул и пошел обратно.

  


Когда на следующее утро он заглянул в кабинет, в улыбке Чарльза было столько неподдельной радости, что Эрик почти улыбнулся в ответ, сражаясь с желанием поверить, что Чарльз действительно до этого момента не знал, что он остался.  


Способности Чарльза были невероятными, ошеломляющими. Даже не усиленные при помощи Церебро, они позволяли знать, о чем думают окружающие люди, управлять ими, внушать, останавливать время, черт возьми! Все остальные мутанты, которых они находили, выглядели по сравнению с Чарльзом дешевыми трюкачами из бродячего цирка. Было забавно смотреть на их лица, когда Эрик или Чарльз демонстрировали свои способности. Неужели у него было такое же лицо той ночью, когда он впервые узнал? Эрик надеялся, что нет. Их маленькая команда росла, Чарльз был так увлечен поисками — Эрик видел, что для него это значит намного больше, чем поимка Шоу. Когда он сказал об этом Чарльзу, тот поделился с ним своей идеей, которую вынашивал уже достаточно давно. Идеей о создании школы мутантов. Чарльз хотел создать место, в котором молодые мутанты смогут учиться пользоваться своей силой. Где их еще не полностью контролируемые способности не смогут навредить людям, и где страх и неприятие людей не сможет навредить им. Эрик только скептически поджал губы — люди не допустят существования чего-то подобного. Но Чарльз был так воодушевлен, его слова были такими искренними, что за все время поиска им отказал только какой-то бородатый хрен, пивший виски и куривший сигару в захудалом придорожном баре. Эрик не знал, что Чарльз прочел в его мыслях, но то, как изменилось его лицо, и как он впервые сразу же сдался и, не проронив больше ни слова, вышел наружу, сказало ему многое.  


* * *

  


Нападение Шоу на отдел и убийство одного из их команды — темнокожего парня, кажется, все называли его Дарвин — немного вернуло Чарльза на землю. Он наконец признал, что просто собрать команду подростков-мутантов недостаточно. Признал, что их нужно учить сражаться. Эрик хмыкнул — это был первый раз, когда Чарльз с ним согласился. Неужели для этого каждый раз кому-нибудь придется умирать?  


Когда они все вместе приехали в особняк Чарльза в Уэстчестере, Эрик разозлился. Он догадывался, что Чарльз был из состоятельной семьи — по тому, как он разговаривал, как себя вел. Эрик был уверен, что он окончил какой-нибудь известный университет вроде Оксфорда или Кембриджа. Но когда он увидел, насколько на самом деле богат Чарльз... В памяти возник образ погнутой алюминиевой миски с чем-то жидким и серым и кусок плесневелого хлеба, который мать тайком протягивала ему под столом. Эрик в ярости стиснул зубы. Какое право имеет этот лощеный аристократ утверждать, что понимает его? Он, кто никогда не чувствовал голода, скручивающего внутренности тугим узлом. Кто никогда не видел, как человеческое тело медленно превращается в обтянутый кожей скелет от недоедания. Как вздуваются от него животы маленьких детей.  


— Знаешь, Чарльз, не понимаю, как ты выжил в таких тяжелых условиях? — ядовито процедил Эрик сквозь зубы, но та вина, которая была в ответном взгляде Чарльза, моментально остудила его гнев.  


Конечно, Чарльз не был виноват в том, что родился в богатой семье. Эрик понимал, что его злость бессмысленна и в любом случае направлена не на Чарльза. А то, что Чарльз абсолютно не кичился своим происхождением и состоянием, окончательно примирило Эрика с этим фактом. Чарльз абсолютно спокойно относился к порче имущества своего фамильного особняка, превратив его в тренировочный лагерь. Все, что его беспокоило, это безопасность и комфорт его обитателей. Но однажды Эрик обнаружил еще кое-что — Чарльз готов был буквально отгрызть руки за свои книги.  


— Собираюсь немного побегать. Присоединишься? — Эрик в спортивном костюме заглянул в кабинет, где Чарльз обитал все свободное от занятий время.  


Высокие стеллажи вдоль стен были плотно заставлены книгами, делая комнату больше похожей на библиотеку. Чарльз сидел на низком диване посреди комнаты с книгой в одной руке. Второй он забавно чесал кончик носа.  


— Да, минутку, — оторвать его от чтения было той еще задачей. Эрик готов был поспорить, что Чарльз даже не понял смысл заданного вопроса. Он обращал внимание на собеседника не раньше, чем дочитывал главу. Эрик прошелся вдоль одного из стеллажей, скользя глазами по разноцветным корешкам. Фамилии авторов в основном были ему незнакомы, о ком-то он только слышал. Его детство и юность прошли в условиях, не располагающих к чтению. Но внезапно одна фамилия отдалась толчком тупой боли где-то между ребер. «Adolf Hitler. Mein Kampf». Эрик сжал челюсти так сильно, что зубы скрипнули. Рука потянулась к серому корешку сама по себе. Он вытащил пыльную книгу и посмотрел на форзац. «Die Nationalsozialistische Bewegung». И чертова свастика. Точно такая же была выгравирована на слитках золота, переплавленных из наручных часов, сережек, подвесок, обручальных колец и зубных пломб, отобранных у евреев, которые затем были сожжены в огромных печах. Где-то среди всех этих людей был его отец. Эрик наблюдал, как отблески пламени камина пляшут на красных буквах названия. А может, это были отблески того огня, который горел в нацистских печах? Или того огня, который пылал в его душе? Не видя ничего вокруг, Эрик подошел с книгой к камину. Даже сквозь закрытые почерневшие двери можно было слышать крики сгорающих внутри людей. А запах жженой плоти до сих пор преследовал его во снах. Жар от огня лизнул костяшки его пальцев, крепко сжимающих книгу.  


— Что ты делаешь?  


Эрик медленно потянул руки вперед и вниз.  


— Эрик, что ты делаешь? — ладонь Чарльза легла ему на плечо. — Отдай мне книгу.  


Он медленно, как во сне, поднял взгляд на Чарльза. Огненные блики блуждали по его нахмуренному лицу и протянутой ладони.  


— Зачем? — голос Эрика звучал низко и глухо.  


— Это всего лишь книга. Она описывает события, а не является их причиной. Эрик, пожалуйста, — Чарльз попытался забрать ее, но Эрик не разжимал пальцы.  


— Не глупи, Эрик. Ты же не будешь сжигать книги по истории за то, что они описывают события Холокоста.  


— Эту книгу написал человек, из-за которого погибли миллионы евреев. Миллионы людей, Чарльз, были сожжены в печах, расстреляны, или до смерти замучены непосильным трудом и голодом, только за то, что такими родились. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то, прочитав эту книгу, попытался повторить нечто подобное.  


— Именно для этого и нужны книги. Для того, чтобы не повторять ошибок прошлого. Сжигая книги, мы только уподобимся тем, кто проповедовал идеи нацизма. Я знаю, как это больно для тебя, Эрик, но я не могу позволить тебе сделать этого.  


— Тебе не понять, Чарльз. Это не затронуло тебя и твою семью. Твои родители наверняка погибли, напившись дорогого шампанского на светском приеме и не справившись с управлением шикарного автомобиля, — выплюнул Эрик и швырнул книгу в огонь.  


Он очень четко видел, как она полетела вниз, и самые высокие языки пламени лизнули корешок. Но в следующий момент книга оказалась в руках у Чарльза.  


— Мои родители погибли, заразившись корью в приюте для малоимущих, — Чарльз осторожно поставил книгу обратно на полку. — Я пойду переоденусь, подожди меня внизу, пожалуйста, — в дверях он снова обернулся. — Эрик, я знаю, что ты не хотел так говорить о моих родителях.  


Иногда способности Чарльза были очень на руку.  


— И я не читал твои мысли, как и обещал, — добавил он, уже скрывшись в коридоре.  


* * *

  


Эрик пропустил тот момент, когда ему стало интересно разговаривать с Чарльзом. Не только о том, как им поймать Шоу, но и обо всем остальном. Пропустил и тот момент, когда перестал избегать его взгляда и стал открыто смотреть в ответ. Когда перестал при этом контролировать свои мысли. Когда заметил, что у Чарльза невероятно синие глаза, едва заметные веснушки на носу и очень... специфический взгляд на мир. Они много разговаривали. Не со всем, что говорил Чарльз, Эрик был согласен. Точнее, он почти всегда был не согласен. Но это не раздражало, как со всеми остальными людьми, с которыми Эрику до этого приходилось спорить. Каждое свое абсурдное для Эрика убеждение Чарльз мог аргументировать, и вполне обоснованно. Искать огрехи в его сложной системе мировоззрения было так же интересно, как искать брешь в защите фигур на шахматной доске. Пытаться переубедить его — так же интересно, как выстраивать стратегию шахматной партии. Эта двойная игра продолжалась каждый вечер: движение деревянной фигуры по клетчатой доске — аргумент, ответный ход — контраргумент. Ни одно из убеждений Чарльза не базировалось просто на упрямой уверенности или слепой вере. Кроме его непостижимой веры в людей. Над этой загадкой Эрик бился дольше всего, но так и не смог понять. Чарльз не был глуп, о, напротив, он был очень умен. Как с этим умом в одной голове уживалась столь наивная вера в человечество? Чарльз считал, что мутанты должны объединиться и встать на защиту людей, на правах более сильного. Эрик возражал. Он знал, к чему это приведет в итоге — установление личности, занесение в реестры, нашивки на рукавах. Нет. Какими бы благими намерениями не руководствовался Чарльз, это был неверный путь.  


Тем не менее, его энтузиазм был заразительным. В какой-то момент Эрик понял, что ему нравятся все эти тренировки. Их команда все еще состояла из глупых детей, но наблюдать за тем, как раскрываются под руководством Чарльза их способности, было занимательно. Чарльз делал для них то же самое, что и Шоу когда-то сделал для него. Но делал при помощи объяснений, а не при помощи пыток. Он объяснял природу каждой способности, каким физическим законам она подчиняется, или какие эмоции на нее влияют. И это работало. Для них. Эрик не знал, могло ли это сработать для него. В любом случае, глядя на остальных, он решил проверить границы собственных возможностей.

  


Холодное дуло пистолета целилось ему прямо в лоб.  


— Уверен?  


— Уверен.  


— Хорошо.  


Он точно знал, что сможет остановить пулю. Сосредоточился, нащупал ее гладкую поверхность внутри дула, приготовился и стал ждать выстрела. Ничего не происходило. Эрик встретился взглядом с Чарльзом и рвано выдохнул, растеряв всю концентрацию. В глазах Чарльза было что-то непостижимое, что заставляло Эрика снова и снова искать этот взгляд и, в то же время, избегать его. Потому что он делал что-то странное с дыханием Эрика. Каждый раз, когда Чарльз смотрел на него, мышцы его груди замирали и отказывались продолжать делать вдох или выдох до того момента, пока Чарльз не отводил взгляд.  


Если бы Чарльз выстрелил сейчас, то вынес бы ему мозги. Но Чарльз опустил руку.  


— Нет, я не могу. Прости. Я не могу стрелять в упор, ты же мой друг.  


Друг. Странное слово. Чарльз считает его своим другом? Тогда у него своеобразный выбор друзей. Эрик не считал себя тем человеком, к дружбе с которым кто-либо мог бы стремиться. Они с Чарльзом были знакомы всего несколько дней, но он уже называл его другом.  


— Помнишь, кое-кто пытался поднять подводную лодку? — Чарльз вернул ему пистолет, брезгливо удерживая его двумя пальцами.  


— Но это другое. Мне нужно разозлиться, чтобы поднять подводную лодку.  


— Одной злости мало.  


«Да, Чарльз, ты прав. Одной злости мало. Но кроме нее есть еще ярость, гнев, ненависть, отчаяние и боль. Ты не представляешь, на что я способен, когда ощущаю все это одновременно. Если бы не злость, я бы так и не сдвинул ту несчастную монету. Я бы никогда не узнал, кто я такой. Злость была моим спутником большую часть жизни. Она оберегала меня, делала меня сильнее, была со мной в те моменты, когда больше никого не было рядом. За эти годы она выела мою душу. А теперь ты говоришь мне, что этого мало».  


— До сих пор мне ее хватало.  


— Из-за нее ты чуть не погиб.  


«Благодаря ей я выжил».  


— Идем. Сделаем кое-что более сложное.  


Когда Чарльз проник в его сознание — впервые попросив разрешения и предупредив — это не было так мучительно больно, как тогда на яхте Шоу. Просто Эрик вдруг понял, что он не один в своей голове. Но вот когда Чарльз воскресил воспоминание, забытая боль с такой силой стиснула ребра, что Эрик чуть не взвыл. И в то же время, он чувствовал не только тоску и боль утраты. Он чувствовал... любовь. Светлую радость, которая всегда сопровождала его в далеком детстве, когда они всей семьей зажигали свечи на праздник Хануки. Надежду. Защищенность.  


Умиротворение.  


Воспоминание закончилось, и Эрик снова увидел лицо Чарльза рядом. По его щекам катились слезы, и он быстро смахнул их пальцами. Эрик моргнул, и что-то мокрое скатилось по его щеке. Он не помнил, когда последний раз плакал. Да и плакал ли вообще когда-нибудь?  


— Что ты сейчас со мной сделал?  


— Я добрался до светлого уголка твоей памяти. Это прекрасное воспоминание, спасибо.  


За что Чарльз благодарил его? За то, что он позволил ему проникнуть в его мысли? Почему-то казалось, что эта благодарность касалась чего-то большего. Того, чего Чарльз очень хотел, и наконец получил. У Эрика в голове творился полный беспорядок. Хотя нет, его мысли были вполне отчетливыми. Беспорядок творился с его эмоциями. Чувства — более сложная материя, гораздо сложнее поддающаяся контролю, чем мысли. Эрик давно научился контролировать свои мысли, но вот эмоции были для него неизвестной материей. Он настолько привык за все прошедшие годы ощущать небольшой спектр эмоций, на одном конце которого был гнев, на другом — сосредоточенность. Но с того дня, когда в его жизни появился Чарльз Ксавьер, Эрик слишком часто ловил себя на мысли, что не может понять, что чувствует в данный момент. Он знал, что только что Чарльз сделал для него что-то очень важное. Настолько важное, что полностью осознать это Эрик сможет только гораздо позже. Он знал, что должен поблагодарить Чарльза. Но слова застревали в горле колючим комком, заставляя голос звучать хрипло:  


— Не знал, что они еще остались.  


— В тебе их гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Не только боль и гнев, но и доброта, я чувствую.  


Чарльз улыбался, его слегка покрасневшие от слез глаза излучали доброту, подтверждая его слова. И что-то треснуло у Эрика в груди. Надломилось, как корка льда, больно царапая внутренности острыми краями. Что-то неизведанное или просто давно позабытое, большое и теплое шевельнулось под этой ровной холодной поверхностью. И Эрик боялся пошевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть, не поранить, не напугать. Чарльз продолжал что-то говорить, а он просто следил за движением его губ, за едва заметными морщинками в уголках глаз, слушал его успокаивающий голос, и тепло внутри становилось сильнее, разрасталось, прогоняя тысячелетний холод, о котором до этого момента Эрик даже не подозревал. Он вздрогнул, когда хлопок по спине выдернул его из этих ощущений. Кажется, Чарльз просил его что-то сделать. Что? Эрику понадобилось несколько секунд и одна огромная попытка, чтобы вспомнить. Он развернулся и взглянул на далекую громаду антенны. Тепло внутри него продолжало разрастаться, к этому моменту уже достигнув кончиков пальцев. Сердце мягкими толчками разгоняло его по телу, отчего Эрик чувствовал себя невероятно, отчаянно живым. И сильным. Таким безгранично сильным, каким он не чувствовал себя еще ни разу в жизни. Ни одна вспышка гнева или ярости не питала его силу так, как питало ее то тепло, которое разливалось сейчас внутри. С такой силой он мог сдвинуть Землю с орбиты, а то, о чем просил Чарльз, было сущей мелочью.  


Он протянул руку и вновь погрузился в ощущение тепла, растворился в нем, разливаясь волнами в груди, плавно перетек в руку, легким жжением пробежался вдоль растопыренных пальцев... И вот он уже внутри антенны, наполняет собой ее изогнутую холодную поверхность, согревает, подчиняя себе, тянет, чувствуя, как податливый металл мелко подрагивает под его воздействием.  


Далекий, но отчетливо слышимый скрип и собственный смех на этот раз вернули его в действительность. Это невероятно! У него получилось. Эрик взглянул на Чарльза, и гордость наполовину с восхищением в глазах друга заставила его захлебнуться воздухом. Эйфория, чистая и безумная, взорвалась огненным фейерверком и защекотала под ложечкой, заставляя губы растягиваться в улыбке так широко, что с непривычки сводило скулы. Хотелось смеяться, кричать, бежать. Хотелось делать глупости. Хотелось обнять Чарльза. Его синие глаза, казалось, отражали ту радость, которую испытывал Эрик, возвращая ее в удвоенном объеме. Он все-таки был прав, когда говорил, что одной злости мало. Эрик сделал шаг вперед и протянул руку, чтобы сгрести этого невозможного зануду в охапку.  


— Эй, началось обращение президента! — Мойра Мактаггерт высовывалась из окна почти наполовину.  


Эрик замер, протянутая рука так и повисла в воздухе. Чарльз продолжал смотреть на него, и на какую-то ничтожную долю секунды Эрику показалось, что он не хочет уходить. Но затем Чарльз моргнул, облизал губы и, еще раз хлопнув его по спине, поспешил к особняку. Эрик посмотрел на окно, из которого звала их Мойра, чувствуя странное раздражение, и пошел вслед за Чарльзом.  


* * *

  


Волна сумасшедшей эйфории схлынула, но тепло не исчезло, удобно свернувшись маленьким горячим сгустком где-то под сердцем и приятно подрагивая каждый раз, когда Эрик встречался взглядом с Чарльзом. Теперь, по здравому размышлению, он был благодарен Мойре за то, что отвлекла их и удержала его от проявления излишней... несдержанности.  


Они с Чарльзом привычно играли в шахматы в библиотеке. Огонь в камине яркими бликами плясал на бокалах. Шторы были плотно задвинуты, ограждая их от давящей темноты за высокими окнами, от всего мира и, в особенности, от завтрашнего дня. План был готов, завтра они поймают Шоу, и Эрик снова чувствовал трепет хищника, настигающего свою жертву. Но теперь, это ранее чистое предвкушение мести было замутнено чем-то еще. Тревогой? Беспокойством? Он посмотрел на Чарльза, и теплый комок в груди с готовностью отозвался, ткнувшись под ребра. Слова крутились на языке весь вечер. Эрик отставил пустой бокал из-под мартини на стол. Он должен сказать.  


— Я убью его, — Чарльз должен знать, он должен понять. — Надеюсь, ты мне это позволишь? — Эрик сделал ход, убирая с доски пешку Чарльза. Так сложилось, что в их партиях он всегда играл черными. — Ты всегда знал, почему я здесь, Чарльз.  


Чарльз смотрел на него, не двигаясь. В его взгляде Эрик пытался найти то взаимопонимание, которое появилось между ними за последние дни. И не находил. Досада облезлой кошкой скреблась на задворках сознания, но Эрик отмахнулся от нее.  


«Что ж, Чарльз. В таком случае я все сделаю сам. Ты не будешь в этом замешан, на твоих руках не будет крови. Я шел к этому двадцать лет. Ты не сможешь отговорить меня и не сможешь мне помешать, снова. Я убью Шоу, дашь ты на это свое согласие, или нет. Это предотвратит третью мировую войну, хоть и на время. Ты ведь этого хочешь? А об остальном мы поговорим, когда все закончится. У нас будет много времени, и я надеюсь, что смогу тебя переубедить».  


— Друг мой, слушай меня внимательно. Убийство Шоу не принесет тебе мира.  


«Мира? О, нет. Мне не нужен мир. Мне нужна месть. Возмездие. Я делаю это не ради мира, как ты, а ради того, чтобы увидеть страх, панику и беспомощность в глазах того, кто заставлял меня чувствовать это снова и снова. Тебе не понять этого, Чарльз, сколько бы ты ни читал мои мысли. Потому что в твоем мире люди либо хорошие, либо сидят за решеткой. Но тогда в твоем мире нет места и для меня».  


— Мир — это не для меня.  


Эрик поднялся и, не оборачиваясь, вышел из библиотеки. Когда-нибудь Чарльзу придется признать, что он прав. Придется снять розовые очки оптимизма. Но внезапно Эрик почувствовал горячее желание, чтобы это случилось _не завтра_.  


* * *

  


Какой-то шум разбудил его посреди ночи. Эрик резко открыл глаза и настороженно прислушался. Шум исходил из ванной комнаты, смежной с его спальней. Он засунул руку под подушку, тихим щелчком взвел курок, вытащил пистолет и медленно приблизился к двери в ванную, бесшумно ступая босыми ногами по пушистому ковру. Прислонился к стене, прислушался. Шорох продолжался. Эрик выдохнул, щелкнул выключателем и распахнул дверь.  


Непрошенный гость стоял спиной к нему, в руках у него были брюки Эрика, которые он оставил там, принимая душ перед сном. Медленно повесив их на край ванной и развернувшись, Чарльз смущенно улыбнулся. Его, казалось, абсолютно не смущал целящийся в него пистолет. Он засунул руки в карманы и оперся спиной о раковину.  


— Что ты тут делаешь? — Эрик опустил пистолет и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь.  


— Ничего. Просто... — глупая улыбка не покидала лица Чарльза.  


— Ты что-то искал. Что?  


— Да ничего, Эрик. Правда. Просто...  


— Покажи, что у тебя в кармане, — Эрика одновременно злила и забавляла эта ситуация. Даже если опустить то, что он успел заметить блеск в руке Чарльза, когда он прятал руки в карманы, то возможность чувствовать металл никуда от него не делась. А уж _тот самый_ металл он мог учуять за километры. Чарльз не мог забыть об этом. К чему тогда весь этот цирк? — Чарльз, отдай мне монету и ложись спать, — Эрик оперся о косяк двери и сложил руки на груди.  


— Какую монету?  


Эрик устало вздохнул и потер переносицу. Это глупо.  


— Эту монету, Чарльз, — он поманил серебряную плашку, она легко выскользнула из кармана брюк Чарльза и плавно поплыла по воздуху в его сторону.  


— Нет, — глупая улыбка моментально исчезла с лица Чарльза, брови сошлись на переносице. Монета застыла посреди комнаты. Эрик хотел удивленно поднять брови, но не смог этого сделать. Все его тело онемело, и он не мог пошевелиться. Чарльз сделал шаг вперед, повернулся к Эрику боком и посмотрел на зависшую в воздухе рейхсмарку. — Нет, — повторил он и обошел ее вокруг. — Я не отдам ее тебе, Эрик. Она тебе не нужна. Она злит тебя.  


Если что и злило его сейчас, то это определенно была не чертова монета. Эрик попытался дернуться, но ничего не вышло. Чарльз снова повернулся к нему лицом и демонстративно сжал монету между указательным и большим пальцами и спрятал в карман. Затем он подошел ближе, и на Эрика накатила настоящая паника, когда он встретился с взглядом... серых глаз. Рейвен?  
— Сдавайся, Эрик. Тебе не победить, и ты это знаешь.  


Дыхание Чарльза мазнуло по щеке, когда он прижался к его губам. Сердце Эрика бешено колотилось, мышцы горели от прилагаемых усилий, но он не мог освободиться. Он мог только смотреть и чувствовать. И он смотрел, не мигая, в серые глаза Чарльза. Чувствовал, как губы Чарльза сминают его собственные в странном одностороннем поцелуе, как кончик его языка проходится по стиснутым зубам. Когда он наконец отстранился, и знакомый до жути смех отразился от стен комнаты, Эрик почувствовал, что его бьет крупная дрожь. Потому что перед ним стоял Себастьян Шоу. Ненависть взрывной волной поднялась изнутри, и он закричал.  


Закричал и проснулся в темной комнате, резким движением откинув одеяло и сев на кровати. Кожу пощипывал холодный липкий пот. Эрик закрыл лицо ладонями, упираясь локтями в согнутые ноги. Чертовы кошмары. Пожалуй, если он хочет быть завтра в форме, ему лучше не спать.  


* * *

  


Было уже глубоко за полночь. Эрик увидел полоску света под дверью — Чарльз все еще был в библиотеке. Он открыл дверь, собираясь спросить, почему он засиделся так поздно. Но опоздал — тот спал прямо в кресле, положив голову на руки поверх шахматной доски. Несколько фигур валялось на столе и полу, очевидно, сброшенные неловким сонным движением. Эрик прикрыл за собой дверь, сделал пару шагов и уже потянулся, чтобы потрясти его за плечо, но в последний момент передумал. Дыхание Чарльза было таким спокойным, даже умиротворенным. Морщинка поперек лба разгладилась, из-за чего он выглядел намного моложе, почти мальчиком. Светло-каштановая, слегка волнистая прядь волос упала на лицо, и Эрику до абсурда захотелось поддеть ее пальцем и заправить за ухо. Он сдержался, злясь на себя за странное желание. Вместо этого он поднял с пола упавшие фигуры, затем осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, сложил в коробку все остальные. Медленно вытащил доску из-под сложенных рук Чарльза, зная, как за время сна надавит руки ее острый край. Затем осмотрелся и нашел на одном из кресел то, что искал — клетчатый плед и небольшую подушку. Подойдя снова к спящему Чарльзу, он осторожно просунул ладонь между его руками и столешницей, приподнимая и ловким движением подкладывая под них подушку.  


Чарльз нахмурился и пробормотал:  


— Двадцать один.  


Эрик замер, все еще не убрав пальцев с подушки и пытаясь понять, разбудил он Чарльза или тот говорит во сне.  


— Сорок семь... — Чарльз вздохнул, но глаза его оставались закрытыми.  


Эрик моргнул.  


— Восемьдесят два.  


Эрик моргнул еще раз. Все в нем застыло — мысли замерли на половине, дыхание прервалось на вдохе, даже, казалось, сердце на секунду остановилось, пропустив очередной удар. Эрику не нужно было думать, чтобы понять, что за номер произнес Чарльз во сне. Эти шесть цифр были выжжены в его сознании так же четко, как и на его предплечье. Но откуда Чарльз... Нет, это неправильный вопрос. Чарльз знал о его прошлом. Эрик не выставлял напоказ свою татуировку, но и не особо ее скрывал. В конце концов, Чарльз мог узнать о нем что угодно, стоило ему захотеть. Но какой вопрос в таком случае правильный? Зачем Чарльз запомнил его концлагерный номер? Почему он ему снится?  


— Эрик.  


— Да, Чарльз, — было абсолютной глупостью отвечать — Чарльз все равно его не слышал, но слова сами сорвались с губ.  


— Мне так жаль...  


— Я знаю, — Эрик все же заправил за ухо непослушную прядь одеревеневшими пальцами. Быстро, будто боясь не успеть, он приложил кончики пальцев к пульсирующей вене на открытом виске — к тому самому месту, к которому прикасался Чарльз, когда читал мысли. И тут же убрал руку, едва сдержавшись от того, чтобы воровато оглянуться. — Я знаю, — он накрыл Чарльза пледом и бесшумно вышел из библиотеки, по коридору и дальше на улицу, в лунную бессонную ночь. Подушечками пальцев он все еще чувствовал тепло кожи Чарльза. Эрик поднял ладонь, провел пальцами по губам и прикусил кожу на указательном и среднем пальцах, пытаясь отогнать не проходящие ощущения.  


Ему предстояло очень о многом подумать.


End file.
